Kimi Finster
Kimberly Watanabe-Finster is a fictional character on the animated television series Rugrats and spin-off All Grown Up!. She first appeared in Rugrats in Paris in 1999. She is the stepsister of Chuckie Finster; born into a Japanese family, she was the last character to be introduced to the Rugrats character list when her mother, Kira, married Chaz Finster, the father of Chuckie Finster. She later appeared in the series All Grown Up!. She appeared in the second and third Rugrats films. Rugrats Kimi was the last addition to the cast of Rugrats, making her first appearance in the second Rugrats movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. She is depicted as being chubby with purplish-black hair, tied up in three pigtails on top of her head. She wears a pink t-shirt, yellow dress with a purple cat on it, wearing a diaper underneath (Like Lil) and purple cowgirl boots. She was introduced as Chuckie's adorable and tomboyishly beautiful new stepsister, after her mother, Kira Watanabe, married Chuckie's father, Chas Finster, after she divorced Hiro Watanabe, Kimi's father. This marriage and the changes it brought to the Finster family were used in Rugrats to teach the child viewers, by demonstration, about adapting to such drastic changes caused by divorce and remarriage. In Kimi Takes The Cake it's Kimi's birthday. Personality In Rugrats, the one and a half year old Kimi was portrayed as very brave and often stumbled into dangerous situations she was too naïve to recognize, often bringing her new stepbrother, Chuckie Finster, along, much to his dismay. He described her as "another Tommy" upon meeting her. She is just as adventurus as Tommy and cares for her friends. She laughs in the eye of danger and is always looking for an adventure. Appearance Kimi has purple hair with is tied into 3 ponytails.She wears a yellow dress with a purple cat on it in the movie, although throughout the series she has a pink shirt inside.She has purple cowgirl boots and has a diaper underneath like Lil. All Grown Up! In All Grown Up!,Kimi is 11 1/2 years old and grew to become more extent, independent and aware of other people's feelings. She is still adventurous and free-spirited. She is very athletic. She had a tendency to buck the trend on how she feels about and treats less popular kids, including Z, and never judges people for their appearances. She was also portrayed as being supportive of her best friend Susie when she was in need. When Susie is having problems, Kimi is usually there to help. However, she is also portrayed as having a tendency to hold grudges. Angelica Pickles could be considered somewhat of an associate, but grudgingly so on Kimi's behalf. She can bake cookies that look like cell phones, which Susie says are good, is extremely fond of animals and in revealed "TP + KF" she carved the aforementioned initials in the Finsters' cellar years ago when she had a crush on Tommy. The episode shows however, that Kimi and Tommy still have feelings for each other. Appearance Kimi mostly keeps her hair loose and in a ponytail. She onced colored her hair pink in Bad Kimi. Kimi chooses to wear funky, punk, glamour rock and skatergirl clothes. Relationships Chuckie Finster Kimi seems to have a growing relationship with her older step-brother. While she along with her brother are adapting to their new way of life, they seem to get along fine. Kimi usually tries to break Chuckie of his scared nature. It would seem they care for each other very much, and also seem to be quite protective of one another. Tommy Pickles Like Tommy, she is very brave and can stand up to anything. In the All Grown Up! episode "TP + KF" Kimi carved the said initials in the Finsters' cellar years ago when she had a crush on Tommy but it is revealed that she still likes him Phil Deville She is often grossed out when Phil sometimes does things that are disgusting. It has been said in Blind Man's Bluff that she is in love with Phil. Lil Deville In All Grown Up!, Lil and Kimi are closer. They also share some interests with each other. Angelica Pickles Like the other babies, she is often annoyed by Angelica's rude behavior. But she can also give Angelica a piece of her mind. In the Rugrats episode Sister Act, When she pushed Angelica on the swing gently, Angelica yelled at her telling her to push hardly. Being offended, she then pushed really hard causing Angelica to fall off the swing. Dil Pickles Dil and Kimi have relations for being new characters to the series, she takes more of Dil's place when she enters the series for Dil being unable to walk. Like Tommy, she's there for Dil and cares for him very much. Quotes Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Finster Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Females